The present invention relates to exterior illumination of a vehicle and more particularly to using an ultraviolet (UV) laser to illuminate exterior portions of a vehicle.
With different usages of vehicles, such as rental, ride-sharing, autonomous and delivery vehicles, it may be advantageous to selectively provide information visible to people outside of the vehicle without interfering with the ability of people in the vehicle to see outside without obstruction of the view. It is also desirable for this information to be visible, even when displayed in bright sunlight. Additionally, it is desirable for any lettering or symbols to be easily and quickly changeable.